


A very unlikely movie date

by HeadcanonsByLila



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadcanonsByLila/pseuds/HeadcanonsByLila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons invites Fitz to go see a movie, but nothing goes as planned when they find themselves in very embarrassing situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very unlikely movie date

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is set after the season three finale. If you haven't watched the episode yet, read it at your own risk.*  
> I wrote this while procrastinating from school work and revisions, after all, I thought writing a humorous fic would higher my spirits.

            It was Friday night. The Playground was quiet after a long week of rush, following a lead on an Inhuman who could be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Daisy had gotten so overwhelmed by Lincoln's death that she had to be sedated after constantly refusing to eat and even drink water. The most qualified field agents had taken off on a mission that would take about a day to be accomplished.  
            Therefore, Jemma Simmons thought it would be a good opportunity to take the night off. She asked Fitz if he was doing anything that evening and his answer was obviously no. Even though he wanted to stay at the base and catch up with his NatGeo magazines, he agreed with Simmons. They were starting to smell like naphthalene and that would soon give Mack the opportunity to tease them with more scientist jokes. Also it had been ages since they had last gone to the movies.  
The night was certainly not off to a good start. While Simmons was picking an outfit to wear, she discovered a termite nest inside her closet. The little pests had cut several holes on her favorite sweater. She had to make a sudden change of plans and chose a simple white shirt instead, which would be worn under a black leather jacket. After putting on her favorite trousers (that were coincidently black, too), she looked at herself in the mirror and laughed at the image. She seemed like a 1950s teddy girl.  
            "If you had told me you wanted to reenact Grease, I would've dressed as Danny Zuko." Jemma had already seen that comment coming. On that account, she had a comeback on the tip of her tongue.  
            "Then why don't you do it?"  
            His reaction was priceless.  
            "Because" he scanned her face to make sure she wasn't joking "that's ridiculous, Simmons."  
            "You're saying I can't dress the way I want?"  
            "Not you. You look nice. The problem is that I would feel embarrassed if..."  
            Jemma rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter. It took Fitz a minute to realize she was fooling him. Sometimes he missed the days when his partner couldn't lie.  
...

    
          "I can't believe it." The engineer was starting to get g rumpy "Out of all days this could happen, it had to be today!"  
It happened that the only vehicle in the garage was a black van stamped with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on its left side. Of course Mack had taken the other cars for maintenance before leaving on his mission.  
         "Do either of us actually know how to drive this?"  
         "That is not our top priority at the moment" Jemma replied "We need to get this logo covered somehow!"  
         "What are you thinking about? Spray paint?"  
         That would certainly have come in handy at the moment, but Simmons had a better strategy.  
         "Turn on the lab printer."  
         "Why?"  
         She soon revealed him why. Fitz could not understand why duct-taping a "I Want to Believe" poster was better than spray painting the logo. Eventually, both scientists managed to hide the supposedly defunct organization's mark and entered the van.  
         Fitz had no idea how to drive that vehicle. Simmons, then, volunteered to change seats with him. After ten minutes or so, they managed to leave the garage. They had been driving for a while when the biochemist realized she hadn't brought her driver's license.  
        "Jemma, I know you hate disobeying the rules, but you need to keep driving."  
        "But Fitz, it's illegal to drive without a license!"  
        "If you turn around we won't get in time for the movie!"  
        "Alright, astray boy. But if we end up in jail I'm never talking to you again."  
        They drove in silence for a while, but then Fitz decided to break the ice by turning the radio on.  
                      " _But don't tell my heart_  
 _my achy breaky heart_  
 _I just don't think he'd understand_  
 _And if you tell my heart_  
 _my achy breaky heart-_ "  
          Jemma glanced at the passenger's side and found her friend bobbing his head and hammering to the song "Seriously?"  
         He changed the station.  
         " _You used to call me on my cell pho-_ " "FITZ!"  
         He changed the station again.  
        " _'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances... Yeah_ "  
         Jemma sang along, at the top of her lungs: " _Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just-_ " Fitz changed the station before she got too excited. He thought Justin Bieber was overrated and also wanted to tease Simmons.  
         He didn't mind the public service announcement broadcasting, but there should be a decent CD in the glovebox. There was something stuck in it. Was it a...?  
        "Howdy, Jemma?" Fitz impersonated a cowboy with his best Texan accent. His partner almost lost control of the car when she saw him wearing that hideous rodeo hat.  
        "Where did you-?"  
        "It was inside the glove compartment. Don't ask me how or who got it stuck there. I was just trying to find a CD."  
        She was about to make a witty remark when Fitz announced his finding of the discs. There were three of them: Classic Country, Taylor Swift's 1989 and a coverless case. As inquiring scientists, they were curious about what the content of the third option was.  
     Track one:  
         " _Came up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are..._ " "Next. This reminds me of those times Skye would sing this in the lab to irritate us."  
         "Right" He pressed the forward button.  
          Track two was Uptown Funk. That song was simultaneously skipped, not because the agents didn't like it, but in memory of their deceased friend, Antoine Tripplet. He loved that song.  
          When track three started playing, they were almost arriving at their destination. Whatever song that was, they would not skip it.  
         " _I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a-_ "  
         "THIS IS HURTING MY EARS!" Jemma shouted. The song was so loud she could feel her blood pumping faster through her auditory canals.  
         "I AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING BUT I THINK THE STEREO IS FROZEN"  
         "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Luckily the traffic lights turned red just in time for Jemma to help her desperate partner. She leaned down and effortlessly attempted to turn the player off. She then scanned for the wiring under the glovebox. Fitz turned the light on, just in case that would assist Simmons. The passengers on the bus beside their van seemed to be highly interested in watching the young couple. After all, why was that man wearing a cowboy hat in San Francisco? And why was that song so loud?  
         "Jemma, I think you should do this later."  
         "BUT I JUST FOUND THE WIRES AND-"  
         "JEMMA, PLEASE. PEOPLE ARE STARING."  
         She peeked through the gap between the glove compartment and the passenger's seat. Oh no. People were really staring, as if having dirty thoughts on that scene. It was either feeding their inadequate minds or keeping the annoying and loud song playing. Jemma chose the second alternative.

....

  
          When the van was finally parked and the stereo, off, the two scientists thought their evening couldn't get any more embarrassing. Unfortunately, that was not true.  
         "We are definitely not seeing Dirty Dancing" Jemma hadn't driven that far to see a movie that was already available on Netflix. She also disliked the idea of being in a theater full of couples who were only there to make out.  
         "Then what do you suggest?"  
         "What about Batman vs Superman?"  
         "If we wanted to see a billionaire fighting an alien we would have asked Coulson to show us that video of Tony Stark and Thor fighting for a chicken nugget again."  
         "But those are the only films that still have a showtime for tonight."  
         "No, it's not." Fitz pointed at the screen that displayed each movies' schedule. Jemma had to get closer to the panel to see what he meant.  
         "Zootopia?"  
         "Come on, I read there are some subtle denounces to societal issues. You might like it."  
         She rolled her eyes; somehow Fitz's comment had persuaded her to become interested in the movie. Once their tickets had been purchased, they joined the popcorn line. Jemma decided to rest her head on her partner's shoulder while they waited.  
         "Fitzsimmons?"  
         The biochemist lifted her head and tracked where the voice had came from: the short woman was heading towards them.  
         "Joan?" Simmons could barely recognize the former Academy colleague. Fitz gazed obliviously at his friend. Who on Earth was that lady talking to them?  
         "How's life? I haven't seen you guys since junior year! Did you two get married?"  
Jemma's cheeks blushed at the last question. She hoped Joan hadn't noticed the awkwardness in her response. "Oh, no, we just-"  
         "- got engaged?" She should have seen that coming. Back at the Academy Joan kept a MyJournal account named "The Fitz-Simmons fanclub". It was creepy, but Jemma always had a great laugh after reading the entries. Fitz was still unaware of the blog, and for his own sake, it was better off like that.  
          "I was going to say we just felt like catching a movie tonight. Would you like to join us?" Jemma was not interested in having a third-party ruin her night out with Fitz, but her politeness had prevailed. Please say no.  
          "I would love to, but my son wanted to see Batman vs Superman. I'm really sorry!"  
          "Your son?"  
          "Yeah, I got married during my senior year, remember?" Obviously not. Back in the day, Simmons would spend most of her time confined in her dorm, studying to get more credits. Fitz was still trying to figure out who Joan was. A little boy broke the silence by yelling "mommy, the movie is about to start!". The woman dragged herself out of the couple's side, yet not before wishing congratulations for their engagement.

...

   
            The popcorn was already over when the movie begun. "Now go pick up some more before the actual storyline starts". "But Jemma, this is a-" "-comparison to the oppressive story of the black community." "No, I was going to say school play." "Whatever, Leopold. Just go!"  
            He refrained himself from talking back, after all, they had just started to settle a new kind of relationship and he wasn't sure if it was smart enough to do such thing. He got their combo and came back in less than a minute. Jemma snatched the popcorn bag, as if her life depended on it.  
            Throughout the movie there were several times in which Fitz felt tempted to wrap his arm around his partner's shoulder, but he didn't want to break her concentration. She made observations every once in a while, most of them about what in the movie was a metaphor for something in real life. When the lights in the theater finally turned on, Simmons was teary-eyed. Fitz laughed at her; he had never seen her cry in a family movie before.  
            "Stop laughing at me!" She moaned. "It's a very touching story, you know."  
            He clutched her into a friendly hug, which would supposedly make Jemma stop weeping. She tucked her face on his shirt and only then remembered she was wearing makeup. Oh no. The woman hoped the stain wasn't noticeable, but as she and Fitz left the theater, it was clear that his baby blue shirt had turned into a palette. There was some foundation mixed with mascara, eye shadow and a light pink hue from her lipstick. Also how did she look? Probably like a clown!  
            "You look fine compared to me." The engineer said "Lucky us we are going right back to the base." That being said, Fitz kissed the top of her head and embraced Jemma Simmons, the love of his life, such tenderly and comfortably that they only let go of each other after seeing a parking ticket on the van's windscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any typos or incorrect use of grammar.


End file.
